How to Love
by French Watermelon
Summary: As Jack Frost teaches Elsa how to control her powers, she taught something he'd never thought would be possible. She taught him how to love, how to really love a woman and he thought, being in love is not such a bad thing after all.
1. Prologue

**How to Love**  
_by: French Watermelon_

_Prologue_

_She can't believe they lied to her, hid it to her so well she actually believed their stupid lies. Who would do such things like this, faking and lying? What's worse, you believe every bit of it, knowing it's okay when it's not. Knowing that you're relieved when you should be worried sick. Knowing that it's okay you're not there but it's actually not._

_Elsa finally found out about Anna's death after what seemed like forever, Kristoff confessed._

_The day started off like the usual day. The sun was shining so bright in Arendelle that Olaf always admired, Elsa waiting patiently through the balcony for her little sister's arrival, she has been waiting for her to visit because ever since she got married, her and Kristoff moved away, starting a new life, somewhere only they know._

_But once she caught sight of Sven and Kristoff together with his two daughters without Anna- something immediately bugged her, forcing to think that Anna was having one of those fevers again or taking care of her two daughters or didn't feel like visiting at all._

_When Kristoff finally arrived at the door, she immediately pressed him with questions..._

_"Where's Anna?" She asked, full of worry. But Kristoff didn't answer her, he remained distant with silence, looking anywhere but her, feeding off more interest on his leather boots than Anna's worried sister._

_"Kristoff... Where's Anna?" She asked in a more profound voice, waiting for him to answer but he remained as he is. Unmoved and frozen... _

_The brief moment Elsa caught sight of his eyes, she saw a hidden sadness in them, like he has been in grief and with exhaustion. This was enough to convince herself that something is wrong, very deeply wrong it caused her heart to throb faster._

_"Kristoff, what's wrong? What happened to Anna?" This time, she caught his attention. His unsettling hazelnut eyes sending her an unreadable message. No, she doesn't get any of it, why is he being like this, where was Anna, what's happening... Elsa's so lost she cannot control her impatience._

_"Tell me, Kristoff! Where's Anna?! Where is she?!" Elsa shook his shoulders lightly but he couldn't take a long look at her, he can't stop looking at the floor. His silence, in this moment cannot stop her, she started struggling and struggling, fawning him with questions over and over again..._

_Until suddenly she created a hail of pearl white inside the room, creating something Elsa knows how, through fear..._

_"Elsa, stop!" _

_She stopped instantly because he finally responded. Now is the right time to tell her what's wrong, that pooling anticipation._

_The hail immediately stopped, her breathe fast with her heart in her throat. _

_"Anna's dead" He left those words with agony and she didn't believe him. That's a sick joke, a very sick joke, that she could feel the pit of her stomach rising with something deeper._

_"She's dead, Elsa..." And deeper._

_"Anna has been dead for two years" When those words left his mouth, she sinks deeper and deeper into somewhere she already felt before._

_Pain._

"Queen Elsa?" Olaf knocked on her door but nobody responded.

"Queen Elsa... Are you awake? It's time for Anna's memorial" It took a few minutes for her to open the door, she went passed Olaf like he wasn't there without muttering any word. As Olaf glanced at her, to observe how she was, it was visible to anyone who can see. Her faded ocean blue eyes holding that perpetual sadness. Unfocused and lost but it was there. Some part looking at the queen for too long made Olaf uneasily sad just like her. But as Olaf closes Elsa's half-opened door, he witnessed part of her room where he can only see was icy and cold.

Olaf decided to turn on the lights.

His eyes widened by surprise as he saw Elsa's room ravaged by ice and snow, the only way she knows how. "Oh no... Not again" He muttered lightly.

Elsa lit the candle stick while making her way outside the castle, guessing that everybody prepared themselves for the memorial and was waiting for her. But as she flicked the vintage lighter over and over again, it wouldn't shed any flame not even a spark.

She placed the lighter back on the table, thinking that it was broken. When she made it in front of the door, she closed her eyes and started taking long exhales. Concentrating that she can do this, she can speak without crying but some part of her doubted that because she had been trying so hard, so hard not to think about Anna, that things like this will eventually happen but even when six months had already passed, it's like Anna's death had been imprinted in her mind, behind her lids every time she closed them.

Elsa could just imagine how her death was. Slumped against the bed looking asleep like it was just every other morning, Kristoff shaking her shoulders to wake up but the more he did, the more she remained the corpse she is now, unmoved and not anymore with them. She never dared ask him about how she died, how he knew because she knows it would break her to pieces, more into tinier pieces.

With another long exhale, she opened the door, surprised by the number of citizens attending yet another memorial day for the 6th time. She still couldn't believe how much of the citizens knew Anna...

As she approached the citizens, they gave her the space she needed as she made her way to the back like she always did, leading the way towards Anna's memorial.

"Queen Elsa... Your candle" One of the citizens approached her.

"Oh, please" She shared a flame towards the citizen's already lit candle, lighting her own but immediately, the flame subsided.

_Dear Kristoff, it's me Olaf..._

_I know you will not probably receive this but if you do, please ask for help as much as you could. Queen Elsa's room was frozen when I was about to close the door, it wasn't like any other frozen room she always did, her room was very cold and icy... Like she formed a blizzard inside. _

Olaf inked a piece of paper with his choppy hand writing in blue. _And tell Sven I said, hi. _He added because he knew he doesn't write letters very often, he immediately sealed the letter with an envelope before approaching a courier.

"Please deliver this letter to Kristoff. This letter is probably the most important letter you will deliver... Please make sure he receives it" The courier gave him a long look, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on, Olaf. You always say that every time you make me deliver a letter..."

"No... This is different. It's a letter I haven't thought would be this important. Please..." He begged with both hands.

"Alright but you owe me... Got it?"

The whole of Arendelle finally made it towards a wide grassy area with a white tomb at the middle of a garden. Elsa stepped towards the small staircase, facing the people before her with warm illuminating flames lighting the dark of Anna's favorite garden.

She cleared her throat. "This is another day, in memory of my sister, Anna. I know some of you are exhausted of this days where we always acknowledge Anna every month but I will never stop remembering my little sister" A lump in her throat made her slightly whimper, stopping dead in her speech, the familiar faces of the citizens turning into a blur from her glassy watery eyes.

"My sister deserves more than just an acknowledgment, we all know her but I've known her best. During our early years until from the day of her marriage, even through time... I can never stop picturing her as my baby sister. My sister who believed in me every step of the way, my sister who was not afraid of me when all of you were..." Her watery eyes made it impossible to see as she held them back...

"Anna will always be the most courageous person I know... And nothing will ever change that" Without even trying to, the tears welled up until she started crying, really crying.

The citizens bowed their heads, listening to the agony of the queen. It was seldom that Elsa gets to leave the castle, she has been isolating herself away from the kingdom ever since. And when they get to see her, they'd always see her with swollen eyes or slumped shoulders. They'd see her in pain.

Elsa placed her unlit candle next to Anna's photograph, realizing that she had froze half of the candlestick. She wiggled her way out of the crowd taking no more, making her way back to the castle.

~~~~~  
A knock on the door triggered Kristoff to wake up, yet to another day of work. It was late that he realized someone is knocking on the door, but he never got visitors not when Anna was still alive. He immediately made his way to the door but her youngest daughter already bid goodbye to someone before he can acknowledge who it was.

"Sadie, I told you... You don't have to get the door for me" Sadie's wide green eyes glanced at him, as she held a piece of envelope with one hand.

"Mama always said you hated visitors, so I always open the door for you..." She smiled, showing half of her teeth, Kristoff couldn't help but return the smile back, picking up his daughter, he caught the envelope with his eyes.

"Your mother told you that, right?" Anna's memory came flooding back to him, that painful memory of her, it was like hitting him against a wall, over and over again. He sighed heavily, placing his daughter towards a stool. "Well, can Sadie read the letter for me?" Sadie's eyes shone with interest, she always loved reading, especially when Kristoff offered.

Sadie nodded her head, opening the seal as Kristoff placed her on his lap, revealing a small note with a bad handwriting. She started reading the letter...

"Dear Kristoff, it's me Olaf..." He smiled that Olaf still remembered him and that he always starts a letter like that. He remembered teaching Olaf the formality in writing, Olaf arguing that you don't need formality to write a letter and it was the same as talking that you don't talk like how formal you are in a letter... It brought back a warm tug in his chest.

"I know you will not probably receive this but if you do, please ask for help as much as you could" Kristoff's thoughts suddenly dropped into worry, reading the letter with his mind, faster than how his four-year old daughter could read.

When he finished, terror dwelled up inside of him.

"I-I need to talk to grandpappy..." He muttered to no one in particular. He stood up from the stool, placing Sadie back.

"Papa, where are you going?" Sadie watched her father change into his pajamas.

"I just need to talk to your grandpappy for a while. Are you okay with Sven around for a while?"

"But I haven't finished reading..." Her smile dropped instantly as Kristoff leveled his face with his daughter's, looking into her emerald green eyes, acknowledging that she got her mother's eyes. "Is it okay if you read it to me later? I really have to talk to your grandpappy..."

Sadie slowly nodded her head. "Thank you, Sadie. Don't worry... I'll bring you ice cream when I get home" Just like that, her sadness was replaced by a cheery happiness. Kissing his daughter by the forehead, he immediately made his way up to the mountains, where his family lives. As Anna calls them, the love experts.

It wasn't long until he made it.

Just like how he introduced Anna to them, it was just like this. Aurora dancing in the sky, the round-looking rocks scattered all over the vast area.

"Guys... I-I need your help. Please... This is very important" Finally, after what felt like forever, they rolled towards him, transforming into trolls with grass for clothing and glowing crystals.

"Kristoff! You're finally home!" One of the trolls cheered, as they all cheered for him.

"Guys, it's not necessary to-"

"Uncle, uncle! Here is a 'you're finally home' made crystal" A small troll placed a crystal necklace over his neck. "See? It glows in the dark-"

"Kristoff, I'm finally pregnant"

"That's good, congratulations but I need to talk to grandpappy-!"

"Son, I need to talk to you" His grandpappy rolled his way out of the crowd, his wooden staff's crystal glowing in red.

"Arendelle is-"

"Arendelle is in great danger... The queen doesn't even know it, she's too blinded by sadness to notice that she's creating something dangerous" Kristoff gasped, he never knew it was possible.

"What is it? H-how can we stop it?"

"Her constant sadness does affect Arendelle greatly. But... I'm afraid only time can heal Elsa's wound" Kristoff bowed his head, unable to think of any possible help he can give. Arendelle will freeze before he knows it...

"Actually... There is another way" Surprised by his words, Kristoff looked up, his system flooding with relief and hope at the same time. The troll lifted his wooden staff, casting a vision of a silver-haired man with ocean blue eyes that resembled like Elsa's.

"Find him, find Jack Frost. Only someone like her can heal faster than time"


	2. Chapter 1

How to Love  
_by: French Watermelon_

Kristoff traveled with Sven in the cold unending winter of North Pole, feeling numb bit by bit as he makes his way to find _Jack Frost, _grandpappy told him he'd find him here, he just thought that having numb legs and chastered lips is worth it. But the more he walked through the wide area of the pearl white blizzard, the more he doubted that somebody actually lived here. It was like a needle in a haysack, finding this person from stretching miles and miles of snow.

While walking, Sven poked his back with his anthlers. "Aw... I'm sorry, buddy. But it looks like you have to walk for a little while with an empty stomach... Just until we find him" He pets him slightly by the head, squinting his eyes for any sign of a shelter or a house, anything that's not snow.

But with no hope, Kristoff figured that snow stretched out even as far as his eyes could see, now that the blizzard's getting stronger, he doesn't know how to find this Jack Frost. He doesn't even have an idea of how he'd help Elsa, he's just a normal guy with an abnormal color for hair and a paler skin complexion but otherwise, normal. But Kristoff trusts his family's judgement, they're called the 'Holder of Knowledge' for goodness sake.

It wasn't long until Kristoff collapsed together with Sven, North Pole being too unbearable to handle even if he sells ice for a living...

~~~~~  
Elsa didn't care. She was the only one left, she was all alone. When she thinks about it a second longer, it gives her a painful thought, that pulling force inside of her that's causing her heart to be stabbed by a dagger over and over again. The thought was being alone, alone without a family like she's been abandoned somewhere she will never know. That was the hook.

She sat at the corner of her four-poster bed, holding a heart-shaped locket with a silver chain, Anna gave it to her, as a gift from her birthday. She said, it was nothing much but for her, it was the most important and the most beautiful gift she ever received. Elsa always went crazy every time she doesn't wear it or she forgot where she put it and Olaf had to find it for her.

The piece of silver chain is the only memory of her little sister, the core of her system. She wrapped her hand around it, keeping it close to her chest.

Elsa didn't know how long she was crying but the tears wouldn't stop welling up, she knew crying wouldn't help but it was the only sane solution she could think of and she's not an alcoholic to drown herself until she feels numb, to unfeel things.

But she pauses, reminding herself that there are two bottles of wine lying on top of the fireplace, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

She stands up, making her way to the empty fireplace. But when she's about to get the bottle, Olaf barged into her room. The tiny snowman being swallowed by the darkness of her room, it would take a while for him to adjust.

"Elsa, what are you doing?"

"Um, nothing... I just... No, nothing" She muttered before returning back to her bed.

"Can you believe it? I love summer but I melt under the sun... What kind of a sick joke was that?" Olaf didn't really know what to say, he was nervous and uneasy to talk to a depressed person. Who'd want to deal with a depressed person anyway? She thought.

"Maybe the same one that killed my sister..." Suddenly, Olaf's nervous laugh ends. The silence looming between them feeling like forever, it was very quiet. How easy it was to ravish yourself in front of people. Now that you don't really care.

"Don't say things like that..." Olaf said sharply, Elsa has never seen him this dangerously frustrated but she muttered a small apology before she opened the small locket, revealing a small picture of her and Anna inside.

"Especially if you're talking to Olaf" He whimpered, wrapping his wooden hands together. They were silent for a while, until Elsa spoke...

"Do you remember this, Olaf? Anna told me you went with her to buy me a gift... Even if I told you guys, you don't have to" When he looked at her, he could see her replaying that precious memory, he could see it in her eyes.

"Yes, I was going for a slice of pie... Because you know, everybody likes pie. We were fighting over a dress or a pie. Until we saw a locket at a small shop..."

Olaf retained this kind of conversation, anything to stop Elsa from crying because this is the longest he has ever seen her talk without crying.

A knock on the door, stopped both of them from talking. Olaf sighed, this was a bad timing for anyone to knock. If he left Elsa alone, she'd cry once again but he opened the door, revealing the courier who delivered his letter a few days ago.

"You have a letter... Here" He handed him a piece of envelope. "And I would surely like a piece of pie since you owe me" The courier added.

"Okay, I'll give you later. But... Who's this from?"

"Kristoff..." When his name left the courier's lips, Olaf felt this mixed emotions that Kristoff received his letter. But he doubted, what if he can't find help? It's been days and citizens have been badgering him about the weather.

He opened the seal, reading the letter.

_Dear Olaf,_

_I talked to grandpappy about this and he told me that there is one way. He told me to find a person and they said he's in North Pole, so I will be gone for a couple of days... Make sure the queen doesn't find out about this. About causing a cold breeze, it's better than when she's scared._

_PS: Sven says hi. _

_From, Kristoff _

Olaf sighed in relief, he's been in distress for how long, keeping everything away from the citizens and to his friend, Elsa. It hurts to keep secrets but it's the only way to retain this kind of weather, unlike when Elsa's scared, Arendelle was almost frozen.

"Oh, you have a letter, who's it from?" Olaf gasped, surprised to find out that Elsa's behind him.

"W-w-w-what are you doing? Trying to scare me like that? Oh, this letter? It's from... From Sadie"

"Really? What does it say?"

"Um... You know, wrong spelling of ice cream and such. Why don't you go back to the balcony, I'll be back for a while..." He rushed the queen to the balcony, hurriedly making his way to exit her room.

~~~~~  
"Are you sure its alive? I mean look at it!"

"Oh... Look at his perfect teeth! They're magnificent!"

"He doesn't look so good, mate..." Unfamiliar voices flooded his mind, he was going crazy. Kristoff knew going to North Pole was a bad idea, now he's hearing voices. It took him a while to open his eyes, realizing that it's been close.

As he opened them, blur of shapes and figures surrounded him in a circle.

"Look! He's awake!" A very feminine voice cheered, the blurry figures going near him. As a minute passed, those figures focused into faces. A face of a tall and buffy man with a very long and thick masculine beard, A face of a rabbit, and a face of a green flying hummingbird hybrid.

He immediately stood up, causing a massive headache to pound his head. "Ugh..." Kristoff moaned, rubbing his head with his gloved hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Opposite the feminine's voice warned with a Russian accent. Kristoff looked up, seeing four of them instead, the other one was an elfin man made in yellow dust.

"W-w-w-who are you?" He felt scared, who wouldn't? The four who surrounded him looked like anything he has never seen before.

"You seriously don't know? Yet you can see us? Are you seriously mocking us?" The rabbit sarcastically asked, Kristoff could see the anger rising in his voice, back in Arendelle, rabbits don't talk and they are furry loving creatures.

"Wait a second..." The rabbit sniffed Kristoff expertly. "You smell like a four-leaf clover, mate" He added.

"Oh... So that's how he can see us..." The buffy man realized.

"Wait, what?" The rabbit asked, a bit confused.

"I guess the trolls sent him... The trolls are the only ones who know this things and they're a good friend of mine" The buffy man answered.

"Who are you?" He asked once again with a more profound voice this time.

"Oh right, how rude of us... I am North, this is Bunny, that's Tooth and say hi to Sandy... And we are the guardians of the world" North introduced.

"I'm Kristoff... I sell ice for a living with Sven-wait... Where's Sven?" He looked around, looking for his reindeer.

"Where's who?" North repeated.

"My reindeer... Have you seen him?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh that guy... Don't worry, the yetis are taking care of him. Now... What's your business here?"

Kristoff couldn't believe that the most intimidating guy that he will ever meet turned out to be friendly and entertaining. Now that they introduced themselves as 'guardians', he figured he came to the right place. At least that's what grandpappy told him...

"I'm looking for a Jack Frost?"

"Heard my name... What's up?" As Kristoff whipped his head around, a white-haired guy with icy blue eyes, floated in midair, with a wooden staff in hand, he settled on the floor. He couldn't believe that he's not a normal guy after all, not like what he thought of, a few hours walking in the snow a while ago.

"You're Jack Frost?" He felt stupid for asking, grandpappy already gave him a vision of how he looked like.

"Last time I checked" Jack answered.

"Thank goodness! Listen... I need your help. Arendelle is going to freeze to death if you don't come with me. I don't know how you'd help but the trolls told me you are the only hope-"

"Woah woah woah... Don't rush. I don't even know what to do there, I mean I am a guardian of fun... How is that going to help?" Jack reasoned. "Tooth, back me up on this"

"... Actually, I think you should help" Tooth suggested as Bunny and Sandy nodded their heads in unison.

"Wait, what?"

"Do you know how many children are in Arendelle? I've collected so much teeth from their kingdom within minutes!"

"And the kids love Easter so much..." Bunny added. Sandy explained his thought through figures created on top of his head which everybody understood.

"I suppose we can't argue on that... Jack, you should help" North encouraged.

"But what about winter?"

"We're the guardians! We can work this out!"

Jack gave North a long look. "Okay, fine"

"Good... Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go to Arendelle!"

~~~~~  
The night falls faster than they thought, as they arrived in the kingdom of Arendelle with the moon shining under the horizon. Kristoff immediately liked the guardians, who knew sleigh rides could be this cool. He thought.

Nobody noticed Jack who decided to explore the kingdom by himself but as he approached windows after windows, he saw the shivering citizens wrapping themselves with warm blankets, Kristoff was right that Arendelle is in danger. He doubted him at first, knowing fully well that there isn't another human or anyone on Earth who have powers like him or them.

Suddenly, he heard someone crying. Sadness that could even make him as sad as that person crying, he could feel the agony, the grief, the core... It was like a connection, when he listens for a moment longer, he realized, it was a girl crying towards the balcony of the castle.

He floats with the wind, watching the girl in front of him cover her face with shaky shoulders. Under the moonlight, her dress glistened just like how the ocean would. He watched as she removed her hands from her face, revealing a beautiful face that he has never seen before. But why was she crying? Why is she so sad? He was curious, wondered why a beautiful girl like her, would cry a river that didn't suit her.

"Anna, why did you leave me? Why did you keep your death a secret? I deserve an explanation... I deserve one" Even if she couldn't see him, he dared to move closer. Closer. Closer until he was just in front of her.

"I lived for you, Anna. Yet..." She couldn't continue any longer. Jack being fully worried, he placed his hand on top of hers, passing hers like thick air, he didn't care, he just doesn't want to see her like this. This devastated.

When he looked down, he could feel the marble balcony being covered in snowy frost, her hands. He looked up at her, realizing that she's the one. She was the one who needed his help.

"I promise... I will help you until I can, snowflake" He whispered softly in the cold wind.

Elsa felt a slight shiver travel down her spine, the wind caressing her face and tickling her ears, it was as if the wind wanted to tell her something.

**Author's Note: Please be reminded that I do appreciate reviews, follows and favorites. Please review what you think of my story and I will love you unconditionally! Give me your thoughts, ideas and suggestions through reviews! Ciao! ;)**

_French Watermelon._


End file.
